This invention relates to table support apparatus, and particularly apparatus useable in connection with a table of the type often used in recreational vehicles, vans, boats and the like.
Vehicle tables are usually provided with a detachable table top and a central cylindrical tube which provides support for the vehicle table. The central tube has two tapered ends which can be received in correspondingly tapered sockets which are mounted to the bottom of the table top and to the floor of the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a table support apparatus to enable the use of a camper or similar vehicle table outside of the vehicle, as for example, for picnicking.
A further object of the invention is to provide a support apparatus which can be conveniently stored when not in use.